Daughter of the Hokage and Gallant
by JimNaEun
Summary: Her name is Mitsuru Senju. This is her story. A daughter of the Fifth Hokage and The Gallant. Watch her as she experiences why Family is important. Mitsuru's POV. [Jiraiya x Tsunade] [JiraTsu Daughter!]
1. Mitsuru

I am 19-year old kunoichi of Konohagakure.

I am a girl who is going to beat someone who gets in my way.

My name is Mitsuru Senju.

I am the daughter of the Fifth Hokage and the Toad Sage.

My dream is to follow my father's footsteps,

With a twist of being a teacher of the future generation like my Mom.

My life was perfect until it happened.

This my story.

Chapter I: Mitsuru

Ooooookkkkkaaaayyyy. I know this is a bit strange but let me tell you a story back when I was 15-16 years old. Once upon a lifetime, A girl who dreams to see her father again was traveling with her mother and her assistant, Ms. Shizune. She loved her mother so much but her mother was kind of overboard because of her severe hangovers when she's drunk. I started to get worried because of this. My mother, who is currently known as the Fifth Hokage Tsunade, had a strong will of fire. Her life was perfect until my late uncle and her former lover died from incidents. I have never met uncle Nawaki and I oftenly visit his grave. I wish I knew him. And mother's former lover, who is Ms. Shizune's uncle, Dan, was another reason why Mom still wanted to go on. When they both died, my mother's will almost died. Poor Mom, because of these two incidents, she had hemophobia, fear of blood, even she is a medical ninja. I wanted to comfort her but she's too oblivious to know that I love her. When my Mother has hemophobia, I have thantophobia, meaning I had the fear of losing someone I love. Hahaha! Anyway, back to the story, I met my father when I was young but I am just about 2 years old that time. And I never had the chance to see him anymore. I hope he remembers me after 13-14 years of not seeing each other. I truly miss him right now. According to my mother, My father was absolutely a pervert. Eek! So I need to act mature to stop Mom's drinking or Father's peeking at younger girls. Anyway, as the days past, we went back to Konoha and Mother won a lot of money. Sigh. I know she is always going overboard and she loves gambling.

When I was about to travel alone, I started to hated how my mother acts. Everytime she's like this, she's always the high-blooded one. So I decided to leave them both. I didn't tell Mom but I decided to tell Ms. Shizune instead and not search for me. She's very approachable than Mom. I was at the bushes and about to cry until a familiar voice heard me. That is when I met my father once again. But he didn't knew that I was his daughter.

"Miss, why are you crying?" My father said.

"It's nothing!" I stuttered.

"I can't let a young woman cry." He replied.

"My mother doesn't know how much I love her." I said while tears are still falling on my face.

"I see. I am sorry for you." He patted my head and wiped my tears.

"Thank you." I said kindly and stood up. "Anyway, can you guess who I am, Jiraiya?" I added.

"How did you know my name?" Dad asked. "Aha! Aren't you?" He added.

"If you didn't know, I guess you wouldn't know me anymore? Yes I am all grown up and a mature-." Father didn't let me finish and hugged me.

"Mitsuru? Is that you, my daughter?" He asked and he began to shed tears.

"Yeah It's me, Dad. And guess what? You really are my father." I hugged him back and smiled.

"It's been a lot of years, honey. I am sorry for leaving 14 years ago." He hugged me tighter.

"It's okay, Dad. I know you would still remember me as your daughter." I let him go slowly and kissed his cheek.

"Anyway, how are you?" He asked again.

"I am great. I am really glad I saw you. I left because Mom was always a bit overboard." I scratched my head.

"That's why. You wanna search for Tsunade?" Father smirked.

"Sure." I obliged.

A few minutes later, My Father and I we're at the bushes covering at the waterfall. And I saw a young adolescent boy about 12 years old who was training. I think that He was father's student. So I asked him and he said yes.

"Pervy Sage! Where have you been?!" The young boy exclaimed.

"I just recently saw my little me." Dad replied.

"She does look like you!" He pointed at him.

"Naruto, I want you to meet my daughter, Mitsuru." Dad said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Naruto." I said.

"You look a lot like Pervy Sage. Nice to meet ya!" Naruto said.

"Anyway Naruto, That's enough training and we are going to search for Tsunade." Dad said while patting his head.

"Who's that?" Naruto asked.

"My mother." I said.

When night passed, Dad showed a picture of Mom when she was a young adult. We decided to search and search until we found a bar and decide to eat. My father was going to search and We found Mom along with Ms. Shizune.

"TSUNADE!" Dad exclaimed.

"JIRAIYA?!" A drunk Mom was shocked.

Preview of the Next Chapter:

When we found Mom, Naruto decided to feud with her for mocking the great hokages. After that, Mom was missing and we searched for her until...

Next Time on Daughter of the Hokage and Gallant,

Tsunade and the Snake Sannin.

As Mother fights, she shows her true self.


	2. Tsunade and The Snake Sannin

Chapter II: Tsunade and The Snake Sannin

"Mitsuru! You're back!" Ms. Shizune said.

"I found daddy when I was away." I replied.

"So she's Tsunade?" Naruto asks.

"Yeah. She's the mother of my little girl." Dad answered.

As Mother was speechless after she saw Dad, we sat down at the other side on where Mom and Ms. Shizune we're seated. I thought so that Mom would get drunk and overboard again. I sighed and just had a very sad face.

…

"I am going to be hokage someday!" Naruto said.

"Hokage? Humph! Hokage is just for people who are dummies." Mother mocked.

I was angry and my eyes we're full of rage that time. Naruto and Mom almost feuded but it was stopped. I didn't know that Mom would be so rude! She used to be there for me when I was a young kid. But now, Mom has changed for the better. I sighed to myself and decided to approach Dad.

"Mitsuru, you alright dear?" Dad asked me.

"Yeah. I suppose I am." I fake a smile.

"Oh. Okay." He replied.

After a few minutes, Mom decided to make a bet with Mom. Naruto would train all night to win. Until Ms. Shizune told me that she went to Naruto's dorm to convince how kind and supportive Mother was when Ms. Shizune was little. She even told Naruto about the "necklace of death" everytime she gave the First Hokage's necklace, her loved one die, even uncle Nawaki.

…

A day later, I woke up at 6 am at the morning to decide to get some fresh air. And also, I write some songs! Like Dad writes novels. I recently finished a song, which is a very sad one. I went to climb into a tree and sat on a branch. I hold my breath and began my ballad (Author's Note: This is the english version of the lyrics!);

 _I was so alone_

 _I was shivering_

 _I am so blind and cursed that_

 _I can't understand you_

 _I'm falling to pieces_

 _This heart of mine_

 _Can't handle anymore_

 _I cannot break free any longer_

 _However my hope still undead_

 _Everyone is so special for me_

 _Everyone deserves a second chance_

 _Everyone deserves to_

 _have a happy life_

 _This is my song to you, I'M NOT ALONE_

 _Love conquers all_

 _I don't care if others think it's stupidity_

 _If you believe in you_

 _I am strong enough to protect you_

 _Don't be afraid_

 _Thanks to you, I'M NOT ALONE_

I began to cry but not really that bad. This song was dedicated how I love my family so much, even though we have problems and all… After crying, I decided to go back to the dorm to prepare breakfast for Dad, Mom and Ms. Shizune. Naruto had to go training so I saved some food for his dorm. When it was time to eat, Dad and Ms. Shizune we're going to seat on the table.

"Where's Lady Tsunade?" Ms. Shizune asks.

"I don't know, maybe she went out." Dad replied.

"She must be in trouble!" Ms. Shizune exclaimed.

"You're right!" I said.

When Naruto was finished training, a destruction has come to the Hidden Leaf Village. After the Lord Third died, there was still a war happening. It was all because of two men. When we searched everywhere, there was only one clue.

"Oink!" Tonton saw a jacket and began to smell it.

"Her jacket!" Ms. Shizune said.

"Oink!" Tonton leaded us where Mom is as Naruto picked up her jacket.

When I saw Mom. She was fighting with a guy with black hair and another guy with white hair. They are from Otogakure!

"Orochimaru!" Dad glared.

"You know him, Dad?" I asked.

"Yeah. He's a former team mate of mine and your mother." Dad replied. "But he betrayed the village for good." He added.

"K-Kabuto?!" Naruto said.

"It's been a long time, Naruto." Kabuto said.

"W-what we're you thinking? I-I thought we we're friends?! Y-you saved us in the Chunin Exam!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Only for orders." Kabuto said.

"Jiraiya." Orochimaru smirked.

"What are you doing now?" Dad glared.

…

Mom was brutally hurt and I was shocked of what is happening to my world. It's totally reckless! Why would they do that to Mom?! When Mom was about to get hit by Kabuto, Naruto cornered him with his headband and forehead.

"N-Naruto?" I stuttered.

After that, I smiled because of his own will to protect this village.

…

When Naruto was down, my mother released her seal she had at her diamond.

"I'm gambling everything! I'm putting my life on the line!" She vowed.

As they fought, Dad was ready to back her up.

"Summoning Jutsu!" They all said.

And They summoned various animals. My Father summoned a Toad, Gamabunta. My Mother summoned a Slug, Katsuyu. And Orochimaru summoned a Snake, Manda. Wow! I was shocked.

…

When the battle was over, mother approached me and smiled. Naruto woke up and that was the time that Mom would be entitled as "The Fifth Hokage". As the days pass after the ceremony,

"Hey, Mitsuru!" Mom greeted.

I just walked away and Mom frowned a bit.

Preview for the Next Chapter:

As I avoided Mom because of a certain situation,

I started to regret that I was her daughter.

When Mom decides to talk to Dad about me avoiding her,

He does not know…

Next Time on Daughter of the Hokage and Gallant,

As a Family.

When Mom talks to me, I don't know what to do.


	3. As a Family

Author's note: This is also focusing on Tsunade's POV.

Chapter 3: As a Family

Tsunade's POV

I greeted my daughter but I got ignored by her. I sighed. Maybe she's still mad at me...

"She seems not okay." A male voice said and I turned around.

"Jiraiya!" I exclaimed.

"Mitsuru's been acting weird lately after you become hokage." Jiraiya patted my shoulder.

"Yeah. She's been like that for days..." I sighed once again.

"Maybe she's still angry at you." Jiraiya replied.

"You maybe got a point. I've been out of my senses lately." I said sadly.

"You should talk to her." Jiraiya smiled a bit.

"Have I been a bad mother to her?" I bit my bottom lip.

"Hey! Cheer up! Mitsuru's just being tired of what happened you know. And don't you dare think about that. She loves you." Jiraiya kissed my cheek.

"Maybe you're right. I should talk to her." I blushed a bit and smiled. "Thank you." I added.

"Sure." He replied.

Back to Mitsuru's POV

When Mother become hokage about days ago, I've been ignoring her a lot... It's just I'm finding time to forgive Mom's past mistakes. But I just can't forgive her in that way! I hated her because of her blunt personality towards me. I still can't forgive. I am such an idiot. Meanwhile, while I was walking, I sat down on a bench and rest for a bit. Minutes later, someone approached me.

"Mitsuru?" Miss Shizune said.

"Miss Shizune! What are you doing here?!" I asked.

"Oh! Just reporting some missions to your Mother Hokage." Miss Shizune giggled.

"Oh, I see..." I said calmly.

"Are you okay?" She sat down beside me.

"Well... It's..." I stuttered.

"You can tell me, I'm all ears." Miss Shizune said.

I hugged her first before I tell. "It's just... Why did Mom suddenly changed when her loved ones died? She was the bluntest person that I ever encounter." I asked. "And when she became Hokage, she changed again. She was willing to protect this village and why did Mom and Dad broke up when Mom changed?!" I started to cry.

"Everything has a reason, Mitsuru. You, grew up with your parents and stayed with your mother. Your Father left for a good reason, to give your Mother time to move on." Miss Shizune comforted me.

"I hated Mom's blunt personality. That's why I left and I found Dad and Naruto." I said.

"I know but... Your mother loves you and is willing to sacrifice everything for you. You are lucky to have a mother, Mitsuru. While me..." Miss Shizune said.

"I know, Miss Shizune. You told me when I was about 10 years old." I smiled a bit and let go of my embrace to wipe my tears.

"Hehehe! Anyway, She wanted me call you so she can talk to you about everything." Miss Shizune said..

"Give me time to think about it and I'll tell you when I'm ready. Anyway, Thank you Miss Shizune." I stood up and left.

"Noted and no problem!" She said.

...

I was at the kitchen preaparing chicken tenders for Dad and Naruto. You see I am a really skilled cook! Hehehe! I still need time to forgive Mother for all her wrong doings. As a daughter, it's hard to manage time and forgive because I'm still young.

A few minutes later...

"We're back!" Dad said.

"Welcome back!" I said as I prepare the table setting.

"Woah! You made this, honeybunch?!" Dad exclaimed.

"Yeah! I know you like chicken so eat up!" I smiled.

"You're amazing Mitsuru!" Naruto said.

"Thanks!" I sat down.

"Itadakimasu!" We all said and eat!

A day passed and I was on my way to the Hokage's office. I told Miss Shizune that I was ready to talk to Mom. On my way, I saw Dad and escourted me to the Hokage's office.

"You ready?" Dad asked.

"I'm ready, father." I said.

Father knocked on the door and Mom told us to come in and we went inside.

"Ah! You two!" Mom said.

"Lady Tsunade, I'll leave you two alone for a while." Shizune said and left.

"Me too." Dad as well, left the office.

And then, their was only Mom and I. I was scared for a bit but I have the guts to talk to her.

"Mitsuru." Mom started. "I know you've been weird lately. As your mother, may I ask what is wrong?" She asks.

"Well... Its... The fact that you've been being the blunt person you we're and about you being Hokage." I said. "I am just scared that you might be telling me to call you 'Lady Hokage' and I hated you because you changed. You know that?!" I exclaimed.

She smiled for a bit and approached me.

"M-Mom..," I stuttered.

And she hugged me.

"Well, we might have an agreement on that. On the other hand, I'm sorry. I didn't knew that I was being oblivious for your feelings and you wanted my attention. You made me proud my dear." She said. "Oh! And remember this, even though I am the Hokage, You can still call me 'Mom' after all, I'm still your Mother, right?" Mom added.

I started to cry as I was touched by Mom's words. "I-I'm n-n-not c-crying!"

Mother laughed as Father came in to hug us.

"Oh Mitsuru, we love you dearie." Dad said.

After that, Mom and Dad reconciled and they we're back to lovey-dovey. And guess what did they do? They kissed! I blushed a lot and fainted on the ground.

"Oh boy..." Mom said and Dad laughed.

Well, at least our family is reunited and by the way, this journey is like our own new beginning as a family. A real love for family. And that's what I felt.

Preview for the Next Chapter:

When I saw my father training with Naruto,

I can't help but smile and laugh.

I oftenly went to the Hokage's office to give Mom one of her favorite chicken recipes.

I can always smile.

Meanwhile, Someone approached me

As he approaches, he was serious and stern...

Next time in Daughter of The Hokage and Gallant,

His request.

To be his son's disciple.


End file.
